


Concerned friends

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second task of the Triwizard Tournament is coming up, and Hermione and Neville are concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned friends

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic challenge  
> Characters: Neville/Hermione  
> Prompt: bread  
> Word count: max 399  
> Must include following words: dragon, salmon, carrot  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR does...  
> Warning: written in a hurry

”Can you pass me the toast, Neville?” Hermione asked the moping boy. Neville didn’t move.  
  
“Neville?” Hermione tried again. “Can you pass me the toast, please?”  
  
The boy still didn’t move a muscle.  
  
“Neville?” Hermione raised her voice, making the boy snap out of his little coma. “Are you okay?”  
  
Neville merely looked at her without answering.  
  
“Can you pass me the toast, please?” she tried again, and Neville handed her the basket with the bread.   
  
“Thanks,” she muttered and grabbed a couple of pieces.  
  
“Neville, what’s wrong?” she asked while buttering her bread. The boy still hadn’t moved.  
  
“Oh, nothing.” Neville mumbled.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow. “Tell me, Neville. Something is worrying you. I can tell.”  
  
“Oh, I’m just worried about Harry and the tournament.” Neville admitted.  
  
“Well, we all are.” Hermione said nodding her head.  
  
“But think about it, Hermione. If the dragon was the first task, think about how awful the other two would be. They won’t give them the worst task first, would they?” Neville looked really worried.  
  
“No, I guess not.” Hermione agreed more with Neville than she wanted to admit. She didn’t want to worry him any more than necessary.  
  
“It’s not like they would ask him to go into the lake and fight a salmon or anything.” Neville continued.   
  
Hermione flinched. Did Neville know that Harry had to go in the lake? How did he know? Had Harry told everybody about the egg?  
  
“Er, no they won’t do that.” Hermione answered with a fake smile. “Neville, do you know what the second task is?”  
  
“I might,” Neville looked uncertain. “Why?”   
  
“Did Harry tell you?” she whispered.  
  
“Not on purpose.” Neville admitted. “Sometimes he talks in his sleep, and in between yelling at a carrot for stealing his Firebolt, he mentioned something about the lake. He’s been mentioning the lake a lot, Hermione. Do you know what they’re making him do?”  
  
Hermione hesitated, but maybe Neville could help. “As far as I know, he has to go in the lake to find something they have taken away from him. He has to go into the lake for a long time. Do you know anything that can help him?”  
  
Neville just shook his head. “He’s going to lose isn’t he?”  
  
“As long as losing is the worst that happens, I think we can handle that.” Hermione mumbled.  
  
“Let’s hope so.” Neville muttered back.


End file.
